This invention relates generally to the manufacture of kinescopes and particularly to a system for applying conductive paint to the studs of a color kinescope faceplate panel.
The screen on the inside surface of a kinescope faceplate panel is made conductive by the application of an aluminized coating. During the operation of the kinescope, a high positive voltage is placed upon the conductive coating to accelerate the electron beams toward the screen. In color kinescopes a shadow mask is supported near the screen by studs which are imbedded in the sides of the faceplate panel. The shadow mask is operated at the same potential as the aluminized coating. For this reason it is necessary to electrically connect the studs and the aluminized coating. Typically, this electrical connection is made by a strip of conductive paint which extends between the studs and the aluminized screen. In the prior art, this conductive strip is applied by hand.
The instant invention is directed to a system for automatically applying the conductive paint to the studs in the sidewalls of a color kinescope faceplate.